memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Dr. Relezt
Kategorien Hi, Kategorien funktionieren auf eine einfache Art und Weise, aber man muss wissen, wie, deswegen hier eine Erklärung: Wenn man einen Artikel in eine Kategorie einordnen möchte, dann geht man zu diesem Artikel und schreibt in den Quelltext des Artikels die entsprechende Kategorie. Bsp.: Du willst Andorianische Amöbe in die Kategorie:Tierart einsortieren, also bearbeitest Du den Artikel² und fügst dann einfach die Zeile Kategorie:Tierart hinzu, und schon ist der Artikel in der Kategorie. Ich hoffe, jetzt ist es besser verständlich, mfG--Bravomike 19:35, 12. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ² mit der Andorianischen Amöbe (nicht Kategorie:Tierart) Bilder aus MA/en --Bravomike 19:08, 14. Jul. 2008 (UTC) PS: Das Gleiche gilt natürlich auch für Bild:Kila marr.jpg. Bitte achte in Zukunft unbedingt darauf.--Bravomike 19:18, 14. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Hinweis Zeit Hallo, nur ein kleiner Hinweis: Bitte beachte, dass alle Artikel in der Gegenwartszeitform geschrieben werden (vgl. Memory Alpha:Stil-Handbuch). Danke, mfG--Bravomike 17:02, 19. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :ja, normaler weisse befolge ich diese regel auch. sorry falls ich es iwo es nicht richtig beachtet habe. <Dr. Relezt 17:14, 19. Jul. 2008 (UTC)> ::Kein Problem, es war mir nur bei Erotik aufgefallen. Ist ja auch nur eine Kleinigkeit.--Bravomike 17:16, 19. Jul. 2008 (UTC) EpLink und andere Links Hallo! Ich hätte da eine kleine Bitte an Dich: achte doch darauf, richtig zu verlinken. Du hast z.B. hier auf Sisko verlinkt, diese Seite ist aber eine Begriffsklärung - stattdessen besser Link auf Benjamin Sisko. Und bitte verwende für die Episodentitel oder . Danke! -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 18:05, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Bilder aus MA/en #2 Hallo, bitte beachte, dass Du die Kategorie:Bild (MA/en) nicht manuell eintragen solltest, sondern statt dessen die Vorlage:Bild (MA/en) verwendest, so wie ich es oben schon vermerkt habe. Danke, mfG--Bravomike 11:53, 3. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Quelle Bitte füge in Nudel noch eine Quelle und ein für Star Trek relevantes Ereignis zu. Sonst werde ich den Artikel morgen schnelllöschen müssen. Gruß--Tobi72 19:23, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Bilder aus MA/en #3 --Bravomike 17:10, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) : -.- sorry, endweder lass ich es ganz mit den bildern oder ich muss mir echt mal zeit nehmen mir des mit den Bildern anständig beizubring.. denn ich find immer wieder Artikel in dem anständige Bilder fehlen, well now trotzdem schön hier ^^ Gruß Dr. Relezt 09:15, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Kategorie deines Blogs Du hast den Blog Hilfe zu Bildern. Bitte nehme anstatt der nicht existierenden Kategorie die Kategorie:Blog. Hoffe, du hattest ein schönes Weihnachtsfest:) MfG--Andy Riker < just talk> 22:20, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ahja .. Danke .. hatte mich schon gewundert das mein Blog nicht bei den Blogs abgebildet ist und heute gibtz erst des fest bei mir ^^ Dr. Rel' 11:32, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::(öh..mom) und wie schaff ich es das es bei Memory Alpha:Blog zu sehen ist?? Dr. Rel' 11:44, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Kannst du bitte noch die Kategorie:Bild (Tier) entfernen? Denn die gibt es nicht und soll es derzeit auch nicht geben. Danke.--Tobi72 11:58, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::: Kategorie:Bild (Tier) steht nicht in meinem RohText - oder kann ich die iwie im "Füge diesen Beitrag..."Kasten entfernen? Dr. Rel' 12:09, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Dachte du kannst das ggf. als Ersteller. Aber ich als Admin kann das auch nicht. Habe es mal hier angesprochen: Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar#Blog. Wenn das nicht zu ändern geht, dann muss das mit den Blogs nochmal grundlegend überdacht werden, denn sonst laufen zum Schluss unsere Kategorien mit Bolgs voll und das ist sicher nicht gewünscht.--Tobi72 12:48, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :: Vorallem dieses "Neue Kategorie hinzufügen" war doch recht verführerisch Dr. Rel' 12:55, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ihr schaltet den blog bei bei Memory Alpha:Blog frei oder? Dr. Rel' 14:44, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Was meinst du? Bei mir ist dein Blog der oberste in der Liste. Das geht automatisch, sobald die richtige Kategorie da ist.--Tobi72 14:59, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::: gut dan hat ich nur keine geduld ^^ Dr. Rel' 15:42, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Blog-Beitrag Hi, ich habe mal deinen Blog-Beitrag gelöscht und nach Forum:Hilfe zu Bildern verschoben. lg ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:19, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : auch gut :) Dr. Rel' 18:48, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Bildquelle Hallo, eine kurze Frage, weil Du gerade das Bild:Horga'hn.jpg hochgeladen hast: Es fehlt noch die Quelle, könntest Du die noch schnell nachtragen? Danke, mfG--Bravomike 18:35, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ah, schon geschehen, danke--Bravomike 18:36, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sortierung in Metall Hallo! Ich habe gesehen, dass du die Metalle alphabetisch geordnet hast. Ich hatte sie damals in der Reihenfolge ihrer uns bekannten Ordnungszahlen eingepflegt. Meinst du, dass die alphabetische Ordnung vorteilhafter ist? Danke! -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 12:04, 21. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Für mich war es eigentlich nur ein durcheinander, wenn es system hatte tut es mir leid. Alphabetisch ist halt für den Leien übersichtlicher. Mit Ordnungszahlen kenn ich mich nicht aus, vlt hätte man darauf hinweisen oder sie dazuschreiben sollen. Dr. Rel' 17:49, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Nunja, ich dachte halt, wenn man Elemente sortiert, sollte man es nach einer ihrer grundlegenden Eigenschaften machen. Aber einerseits sind die Ordnungszahlen eigentlich gar nicht canon und andererseits: Vielleicht ist es für einen Laien tatsächlich einfacher, eine Liste nach Alphabet vorzufinden. Dann lassen wir es so. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 17:58, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bild hey wow Bilderhochladen und bearbeiten so leicht wie nie meinst Du. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich ein Spielverderber bin, aber ganz so einfach ist es dann doch nicht. Bitte beachte dies: *Du hast dem Bild eine Größe von 258px zugewiesen. Außer in einigen Ausnahmefällen sollten aber alle Bilder einfach nur als thumbnail ohne zusätzliche Größenangabe eingebunden werden, damit alle Bilder einheitlich sind. *Du hast das Bild hochgeladen und dabei einige Fehler gemacht: **Das Bild hat die falsche Lizenz, statt FairUse ist für alle Screencaps vorgesehen. **Die Bildbeschreibung fehlt. **Eine Quelle fehlt. Jedes Bild braucht eine Quelle in der üblichen Form. **Eine Bilderkategorie wäre auch nicht schlecht (in diesem Fall Kategorie:Bild (Person)). *Dazu kommt der Titel. Er ist englisch, was schon mal an sich nicht unbedingt nötig ist, und dazu identisch mit dem des gleichen Bildes in der englischen MA: en:Image:Xanthan bazaar slave girl 2.jpg. Nun, das ist ungünstig, damit wird aber eigentlich auch der Upload überflüssig, da das Bild hätte direkt eingebunden werden können. Beachte dazu diesen Hinweis. Besser ist meiner Meinung nach aber ein eigenr Upload entsprechend unserer Richtlinien. Und da ist es auch: Bild:Xanthan-Sklavin 2.jpg. Auch wenn das alles zu beachten es nicht mehr ganz so leicht macht bitte ich Dich doch, es beim nächsten mal zu tun. Danke. Gruß--Bravomike 17:41, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) : ach verdammt sry.. ^^Dr. Rel' 18:32, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Tja, wär schön wenn es so einfach ginge, aber gerade die Bildbeschreibung ist ja wirklich nötig.--Bravomike 19:14, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Doppelbild Ich frag mal schnell: brauchst Du Bild:Gilora2.jpg noch?--Bravomike 18:34, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) : nein wegen "Vorlage:Keine Lizenz ausgewählt" hab ja des andere dann mit lizens versehn, obwohl ich es ja auch bearbeiten hätte könn .. naja löschen bitte Dr. Rel' 16:55, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ok, ist gelöscht. Eigentlich kein Problem, aber wenn Du mal ein falsches Bild hochgeladen hast, dann mit markieren und eintragen.--Bravomike 17:24, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kategorien auf Benutzerseite Hallo, ich vermute, es ist nur ein kleiner Tippfehler, aber ich will nicht auf fremden Benutzerseiten rummurksen: könntest Du „Dich“ bitte aus den Kategorien Tierart und Speise austragen? Danke, mfG--Bravomike 07:30, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) : löl ouh sorry .. der verpeilte Professor hat ma wieder zugeschlagen ^^ Dr. Rel' 16:40, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kategorie:Bolianisch Hi, du hast die obige Kategorie erstellt. Jedoch ist es so, dass wir darüber vorher normalerweise aber erst abstimmen. Und ausserdem sollten 10 Artikel dafür vorhanden sein (Ich weiß jetzt nicht wieviele da noch rein kommen können). -- 19:23, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Habe gerade das Selbe geschrieben. Bitte in Zukunft keine Kategorien eigenmächtig anlegen.--Tobi72 19:25, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Das es eine bestimmte Anzahl braucht hab ich mir iwie gedacht .. das mit dem abstimmen weiss ich ab jetzt also es kommen noch: Kristallstahll, Technology: * Bolian freighter * Bolian vessel * Bolian transport und eine Bolianische Währung soll es auch geben also knapp 12 Artikel .. jo lohnt vlt dann doch nich so .. aber wär schön. (Dr. Rel' 19:32, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Bild Hallo! Könntest Du bitte die Bildbeschreibung für dieses Bild vollständig angeben? Es fehlt momentan alles! D.h. Beschreibung, Quelle, Kategorie, Lizenz... Danke!--Bravomike 20:03, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Da hab ich Dich wohl nicht mehr erwischt, kein Problem, ich hab das Bild gleich ganz durch Datei:Hologramm einer verkrümmten Wirbelsäule.jpg ersetzt. Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 20:33, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) youtube-videos Hi, wenn ich mich nicht vertu, dann wollten wir keine youtube-links. Aus rechtlichen Gründen. Allerdings bin ich da jetzt auch kein Experte. -- 12:43, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :ja iwie war mir so war mir aber nicht sicher >.o aber ich lass es jetzt lieber: keine ( youtube ) videos mehr --Dr. Rel' Scan? Hallo! Ich wollte eben die Datei:BolianBorg1.jpg verschieben und da wollte ich dich mal fragen, ob das wirklich ein Screencap ist? Sieht irgendwie ein bisschen wie ein Scan von einem Printmedium aus. Vllt ist es auch ein Promo-/Produktionsbild. Ich habe bei Trekcore das hier gefunden, ich denke das ist derselbe Borg. -- 06:04, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) : okay .. also ich hab das Foto aus dem internet dein link musste ich auseinadern nehmen damit ich an dein gemeintes bild komme, der selbe Borg ist es ja nur sind mir bei meinem Borg nicht gleich die vertikalen streifen aufgefallen nur das es heller ist und nicht so verwackelt. und du meinst das es ein gestelltes Bild des Schauspielers ist für Promotionaufnahmen? könnte wohl sein.. -- =/\=Dr. Rel' 09:20, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry für den schlechten Link. Zumindest vermute ich so was wie ne Promo-Aufnahme. Sieht auch ganz schön hell aus, nicht gerade Borg-Gemütlichkeit ;-) Mir ist halt der Moiré-Effekt (auch hier vermute ich nur, dass es einer ist) aufgefallen, was für eine Printvorlage spricht. Wenn wir aber nicht wissen, ob es ein Screencap ist, wissen wir auch erstmal nicht, wer die Rechte daran hält. Deshalb sollte da vllt lieber ein Screencap hin. Auch wenns schade ist, dass die Spezies lange nicht so deutlich zu erkennen ist wie auf dem Bild, das du gefunden hast. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich möchte keineswegs Promo-Aufnahmen an sich verdammen, vielmehr mache ich mir sorgen um die Lizenzierung. -- 09:28, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Verstehe wohl, hab auch leider nicht den Film dazu in der nähe, denn es könnte sich ja auch um ein Kabel handeln das gerade zu dem zeitpunkt Funken sprüht und das es deswegen so hell ist :) ich werde da ntrl weiter nachforschen. Aber du meinst wenn diese Szene so vorkommt das es dann ok ist? --Dr. Rel' 09:45, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) So, ich hab das jetzt mal nach Datei:Assimilierter Bolianer.jpg verschoben. Ich würde gern die Weiterleitung löschen, und dich deshalb bitten, mal den Link auf deiner Userseite zu ändern. Was das Bild an sich angeht, gehts mir eigentlich weniger um die Szene als mehr um die Quelle. Wenns ein Screencap ist: supi. Wenn nicht: blöd. Aber vllt führen wir diese Disk lieber bei der Datei durch. -- 08:18, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Oh, ich meinte nicht, dass du den Link komplett entfernen sollst. Ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, damit du dich nicht irgendwann über einen Redlink auf deiner Seite wunderst. -- 10:30, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :dann kann ich es ja gleich entfernen ^^ hab bei dem bild keine Quelle gefunden und gerade nicht zur Hand >.>Dr. Rel' 10:36, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bilder aus der MA/en Hallo, nur ein kleiner Hinweis. Ich habe gesehen, dass du das Bild Datei:Stewart Lew, Generations.jpg aus der MA/en übernommen hast. Jedoch wurde hier beschlossen, wenn wir Bilder selbst hochladen können (dazu gehören auch Screencaps), dass wir es auch machen. Du brauchst jetzt kein Bild von Stewart Lew hochladen, aber bitte in Zukunft darauf achten. Gruß--[[Soundtrek]] 12:58, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :das heisst lieber den ganzen link des bildes oder aus meiner privaten sammlung die bilder nehmen, hab ich das richtig verstanden? ob so <- oder über MAen ist es ja vom aufwand eigendlich fast egal, aber passt schon ^^ gruß zurück und danke =/\=Dr. Rel' 16:50, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Saratoga-Bolianer Du hast doch noch was mit dem Bild Datei:SaratogaBolianer.jpg vor, oder? Ich nehm an du arbeitet an Weitere Bolianer, oder so? Wobei der Charakter wohl in erster Linie im (auch noch fehlenden) Spezialartikel Liste der Crew der USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) (vgl. MA/en) stehen sollte. Es fehlt nämlich noch die Bildbeschreibung. Auch wollte ich hier noch mal die Gelegenheit nutzen und dich bitten Portrait-Fotos soweit möglich immer im 3:4-Format hochzuladen. Das ist Standard und ne Sache von Sekunden mit einem einfachen Bildbearbeitungsprogramm wie z.B. irfanview. Daneben ist auch der Bildtitel ein wenig unglücklich gewählt (leider kann den nur ein Admin verschieben). Besser wäre vielleicht: Datei:Bolianischer_Lieutenant_USS_Saratoga_2367.jpg gewesen, damit erhält man eine klare Zuordnung, auch wenn der Titel mal etwas länger wird ;) --Pflaume 14:18, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Alter Mann ist kein D-Zug ^^ .. ja hab ich vor und eins nach dem andern Dr. Rel' 14:21, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Kann man den dann umbennen? soll ich die Dateinamen demnächst so genau schreiben? - werd ich wohl auch Dr. Rel' 14:26, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Bild:Bank von Bolias Hallo! Ich wollte dich mal fragen, wie genau du versucht hast jemanden zu erreichen. Hast du dieses Formular oder diese eMail-Adresse verwendet? Ich hab noch ein paar andere Sachen gefunden, möchte aber nicht nochmal da posten, wo du auch schon warst. Danke! -- 09:16, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) : Ich ab "dieses Formular" genutz und hab den Herrn Bruner gefragt ob wir die Grafiken nutzen können (ntrl ausführlich). Leider hab ich keine Kopie der Mail. --Dr. Rel' 17:24, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Macht nix, das reicht mir schon. Danke! -- 17:27, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) : Willste selber mal Kontacktieren, was? --Dr. Rel' 18:01, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich hab ihn mal in einem Forum angeschrieben. Ich hab gefragt, damit ich noch andere Möglichkeiten ausprobieren kann, als die die du schon versucht hast. Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich jetzt nicht übergangen, weil ich das mal kurz übernommen habe?! -- 18:05, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Nein im Gegenteil, hab allgemein genug zu tun, bin froh wenn ich hier ab und zu mal was mitarbeiten kann - Fettes Merci mal ;) --Dr. Rel' 18:15, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) R2D2-Bild Hi, kannst du mal hier rein schauen? -- 20:34, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Re:Neue Nachricht Das hat mir relativ wenig bis gar nichts zu tun. Siehe hier: Forum:Problem mit neuen Nachrichtenhinweis. Mein letzter eintrag hier war ja am 1. Dezember. -- 18:17, 10. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Hab dir ja nur mal bescheid gegeben, thx für den link ♂Dr. Rel' 15:22, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ok, aber da kann man nur abwarten bis wikia den Fehler behoben hat. -- 15:46, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Hey ich hab ja tatsächlich eine Nachricht x) .. ja muss man wohl. --Dr. Rel' 18:07, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Linkfix auf deiner Seite Hallochen! Ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass ich die Weiterleitung unter Kleine grüne Männchen gern löschen möchte. Da bietet sich ein Linkfix auf Benutzer:Dr._Relezt/_Fan#Episoden an. Nicht dass du einen Redlink auf deiner Seite hast ;-) Danke, -- 10:16, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :welches is den jetzt richtig Kleine grüne Männchen oder Kleine, grüne Männchen, also mit Komma? O.oDr. Rel' 12:27, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry, das ist natürlich eine wichtige Info ;-) Richtig ist die Version mit dem Komma, deshalb möchte ich die WL ohne Komma gern löschen. -- 13:21, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :So ich hab meinen link durch den mit dem Komma ersetzt --Dr. Rel' 15:47, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Danke :-) -- 16:12, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Weitere Bolianer Sorry, hatte übersehen, dass du den inArbeit gesetzt hast.--Tobi72 19:21, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Hallo, ich hatte auch erst später gemerkt, dass du den Artikel gerade im großen Umfang umschreibst. Eigentlich wollte ich nur einen kleinen Tippfehler ausbessern. ;-) Ich lass jetzt erstmal die Finger davon und geh ein andermal drüber, falls ich dann noch was finden sollte. --BrAsh 19:30, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Auch etwas von mir: ich habe die Datei:Bolianischer Sternenflotten Admiral.jpg nach Datei:Bolianischer Sternenflottenadmiral.jpg verschoben. Kannst es ja bei Gelegenheit ändern. Danke! -- 19:47, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Noch eine Sache: benutze doch bitte die Vorlage:Screencap, etwa so: :: ::bei der Quellenangabe. Diese Vorlage zeigt dann die Quelle an und ordnet das Bild gleich automatisch in die entsprechende Episoden-Kategorie. Danke! -- 19:51, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Jou, ich hab auch nicht gewusst das ich die Tage so fleisig bin^^ hätt ihn früher setzten sollen. Tobi: Hab gesehn dass du "clear" gesetzt und "left" gelöscht hast. Wegen Clear danke, aber kann man den bei dem Artikel nich auch etwas abwechseln bei der Bildreihenfolge, wie bei diesem schönen Beispiel? BrAsh: Wegen Rechtschreibung kannst du dannach sehr gerne drüberschaun, iwas findet man ja immer. Plasma.:Ich werde deine Vorschläge morgen mal nachgehn. Und zum Schluss will ich noch euch mitteilen, dass ich nicht so schnell reagieren kann. Sitze im moment an einem alten PC (geht leider nicht anderst) =/\=Dr. Rel' 20:00, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Da will ich mich doch auch kurz zu Wort melden ;) Bitte versuche, sofern möglich (und eigentlich ist es immer so gut wie möglich, es sei denn, du hast einen Ferengi in Großaufnahme), Portraitbilder im 3:4-Format zurechtzuschneiden und hochzuladen - das ist unser Standardformat. Und bitte vermeide bei der Bildbeschreibung Zusätze wie "nicht namentlich genannt", "unbekannt" oder "namentlich unbekannt", da diese aus InUniverse-Sicht geschrieben sein sollte (auch ein Grund, warum der Artikel an dem du arbeitest "Weitere Bolianer" heißt und nicht "Unbekannte Bolianer" - siehe in diesem Zusammenhang auch diese Diskussion). Zum Thema Bildausrichtung: In Sammelartikeln sind Bilder der Übersichtlichkeit wegen ausschließlich rechtsseitig angeordnet. --Pflaume 20:56, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe das mit dem left gemacht, weil wir dies bei allen Listen so machen. Schaue die Sternenflottenuniformen an und die Liste von Solari, Liste von Orionern (22. Jahrhundert) usw. Das wird immer so gemacht und soll dann auch bei allen gleich sein.--Tobi72 21:15, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::hab den letzten Beirag von Pflaume nicht gesehn und hab ein das Bild von gestern hochgeladen -.-Dr. Rel' 14:53, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bild-Quelle Hallo. Trage doch bei der Datei:Diplomatisches Szenario 1.jpg und Datei:Diplomatisches Szenario 2.jpg bitte noch eine Quelle, Bildbeschreibung und u.U. Katgorie nach. Danke -- 15:38, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Also ein bischen mehr Zeit müsst ihr mir schon geben wenn ich ein bild hochgelden hab. Ich lad ein bild hoch und schon war diese Nachricht da ..! ich hab leider nicht so einen schnellen Rechner -.- und leider wollte der pc auch nichts mehr tun beim bearbeiten von zweiten Bild. Ich geb trotzdem mein bestes. --Dr. Rel' 18:59, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) OK, dann nehm ich alles zurück. Sorry fürs Meckern. Hatte mich nur gewundert, dass es bei einem Bild nachgetragen wurde und beim zweiten nicht. Entschulige bitte -- 19:10, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Diplomatisches Szenario 12-alpha Du hast dort in der Zusammenfassung geschrieben, dass der Artikel noch in Arbeit ist. Benutz doch die vorlage Vorlage:InArbeit. Dann sieht man das sofort. -- 15:40, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Deine Benutzer:Dr. Relezt/ Star Trek and Gay Ich habe die Datei:Jazia küsst Lenara.jpg verschoben nach Datei:Jadzia küsst Lenara.jpg. -- 19:52, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Weitere Bolianer Entschuldige dass ich den Artikel bearbeitet (Kleinigkeit), obwohl du ihn in Arbeit gesetzt hast. Ich hab das irgendwie nicht gesehen. -- 14:12, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Wenn es das Bild betrifft ist es kein Problem. --Dr. Rel' 17:02, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) In Arbeit Bitte beachte, keine Änderung an Artikeln zu machen, die noch in Arbeit sind, wie z.B. . Danke.--Tobi72 06:30, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Endschuldige Bitte, hab ich nicht gesehn --Dr. Rel' 06:34, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) Zu der Änderung in: Kulturelle Anspielungen auf Star Trek 1. Im Anfang des Films sieht man einen Wachmann der den Kampf zwischen Captain Kirk und dem Gorn Captain . Die Frage nun: Was macht er denn mit dem Kampf? Schaut er ihn sich an? Stellt er ihn nach? Bitte ergänzen. Danke.--Tobi72 18:58, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hab gesehen, dass du es gemacht hast. Danke.--Tobi72 19:03, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) Linkfix Kulturelle Anspielungen auf Star Trek Hallo Dr. Relezt, die von dir auf deinen Benutzerseiten (hier und hier) verlinkten „Kulturellen Anspielungen auf Star Trek", findest du aufgrund einer Neustrukturierung der Inhalte nun hier: Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek. --Pflaume 16:56, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC)